tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Adawulf Sea-Born
Adawulf's Past (Also known as Wulf, Vulcan, and the Ash God.) Adawulf's past is shrouded in mysteries, and little is known of him before he became the madman he is today. He was a child who grew up in Skyrim during Alduin's Uprising. After the Dragonborn defeated the World-Eater, Adawulf ran away from his home for unknown reasons. He was captured by bandits who planned to ransom him. They would've done so, if Vendil Dagoth hadn't been nearby. Vendil slaughtered the bandits in front of the young Adawulf, scarring his thoughts with violence. For four years Vendil raised him in secrecy, teaching Adawulf powerful knowledge most Nords would steer clear from. Eventually, Adawulf began dealing with Daedra, never pledging himself, but doing as they said. After the four years, Adawulf left for the College under the simple name, Wulf. He mastered magics very quickly, and left the college after five months of study on forbidden magic. The Jarl of Falkreath wished to have a mage as a Thane, and requested Adawulf be the one. Adawulf stayed as Sidgeir's Thane for four years, until he got tired of following his orders. He then encountered Nelkir, son of Balgruuf, and plotted Sidgeir's death alongside the wielder of the Ebony Blade. The betrayal happened so quickly, no guards had time to react. Most citizens simply accepted Adawulf as their leader, and the Magocracy of Falkreath was born. Magister-Lord of Falkreath For two years he remained on Falkreath's Throne, acquiring knowledge and forming an organization known as the Circle of Magi. He established one in Falkreath and Snowhawk. Only the most powerful of mages were allowed into it's libraries, and to be recognized as one, you had to live in a fight against a group of Dremora summoned by Adawulf himself. Under his rule, mages were respected as nobility and Nords weren't as disrespectful towards other races. He convinced and conquered many towns in Falkreath Hold, such as Pinewatch and Oakwood. His Circle of Magi was known as the "Second Coming of the Mages Guild" which he enjoyed. He was a fair and just ruler, though he cared more for the arcane than politics, so his steward dealt with the political problems not important enough for him. The End of The Magocracy, The Beginning of a Cult His research on forbidden knowledge brought him to Erdrick Geven, a Breton sorceror and a wielder of the blood magic of the Reachmen. Geven promised Adawulf the skills if Adawulf could sew conflict in Markarth. Adawulf agreed and did just that. Eriksson Silver-Blood, the Jarl of Markarth, eventually had the Black Fang and Sorin Steelfang secretly take over Falkreath, and instate Sven Gold-Dawn as Jarl. While the conquest was happening, Adawulf was at the College of Winterhold, getting his heart replaced by Neloth, a Telvanni Wizard. His new life source, a Heartstone, has given him many powers he has come to rely on for the rest of his story. After his surgery, and the conquest of the Magocracy, Adawulf left for Snowhawk. He was then taught blood magic by Erdrick Geven, which he used to help defend Snowhawk in the Battle for Geven. Eventually, Adawulf figured out Eriksson wanted him dead, so he decided to get rid of loose ends. When Erdrick least expected it, he was killed by his trusted adviser and body guard. He left for Blackreach, where he accidently caused the destruction of the City of Mora. Tarrov's men destroyed the city to ensure no one figured out who they were. In the ruins of the City, Adawulf acquired the Skull of Corruption and Goldbrand. He later used these weapons in the Battle of Shor's Stone to kill Tarrov and acquire his soul. When he returned to Blackreach, he began a cult who revered him as a god. As an initiation, Adawulf would kill the initiate and raise them as one of the Ash. They retain their minds, are immortal, and think they will be revived when Adawulf becomes Immortal. The Return After fifteen years of hiding and recruiting, Adawulf had a cult larger than Tarrov's, hiding in the Ruins of Mora. His mentor and adoptive father, Vendil Dagoth, had joined the Cult quickly after hearing of it. There were many times when Falmer or bandits tried to claim Blackreach, and each time they were crushed by the Ash Legions. Adawulf, who had captured Tarrov's soul, thought it best to revive him into the cult to use as a general. Right after, he met with the Maormer wizard, Alendor, and learned the art of Sea Elf Magic. To ensure his safety, Adawulf then met with Hermaeus Mora and traded Alendor's life for the location of a Black Book. While all of this happened, Vendil led a large amount of Ash Legions and Lurkers into Markarth to cleanse it of creatures called Darklings. Adawulf attempted to retrieve the Black Book from Windhelm while the Sea Mares raided the city. An Argonian raider actually managed to take the Daedric artifact from Adawulf and escaped on the ship. Adawulf chased after the Sea Mares and while the Argonian raider was being transported to Oblivion, Adawulf killed the raider and took the book. However, the Sea Mares successfully reclaimed the Book and went back to the Pale. Adawulf went to Dawnstar in hopes of getting the Black Book back. As the Lord Captain of the Sea Mares recognized who Adawulf is and what power he wields, Abbard Pin-Leg offered to give the Black Book to Adawulf in exchange for more than a hundred thousand coins and arcane lessons for his daughter, Shiera Seastar. Shiera's Apprenticeship To get the Black Book required for his plans, Adawulf had to swear upon all the Et'Ada that he would teach Shiera Seastar. At first he was annoyed, but Shiera proved a good apprentice. She is actually the only person that has made him genuinely smile ever since his heart was replaced. Trivia * Adawulf has betrayed and killed two of his teachers, and yet Mephala had more interest in Nelkir than him. * Adawulf rarely deals with water magic, despite his surname. Despite his lack of interest in water magic, he has used the arcane abilities of the Maormer against the Sea Mares in Windhelm's Bay. * Despite his addiction to learning arcane skills, Adawulf respects Vendil, and lets him guard the last of the Chimer Magic. __FORCETOC__ Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Males Category:Undead Category:Nords Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:College of Winterhold Category:Heartless